


Falling For Him

by aeonouji



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Look lets slowburn in the worst way, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: They got dunked on by a gear and ended up in a town. The whole town tries to get them together.





	Falling For Him

They probably fell from twenty feet off the ground. And far from any type of civilization. Has the gear actually tossed them this far off the cliff’s edge? All he could see was forest. Ky placed one of Sol’s arms around his shoulder. The sudden weight of an unconscious gear made him stumble and put weight on his hurt ankle. From his quick over-clothing inspection, he didn't see any broken bones. But, that would have to wait until they found a doctor. Before that, he has to find a village or a town that was within limping distance. And before that, he has to mend whatever wounds he can. He removed his jacket and tore off some of the cloth. Ky ties it around his waist afterwards.  
He holds his breath as he tries to remember how to properly mend a wound without proper equipment.

“I'm certainly grateful that he used himself to shield me, but I can't say he'll share the same sentiment about him being carried by me.” He mused. He took an experimental step forward. After a slight groan, he glances over to Sol, suddenly worried about his injuries. With some cloth from his jacket, he managed to patch up any major wounds on Sol. The pain that keeps shooting up and down his spine will have to take a back seat for now.  
Now, it was time to get walking.

He carries Sol until they make their way down a dirt path into a town. Ky sighs in relief as the townspeople notice the injured body he's carrying. “Please, direct me to a doctor!” He pleads. Some men help him carry Sol to the local doctor as quickly as four people can carry one man. They place him onto the bed with as much care as possible. The doctor rushes into the room, then Ky is forced out to wait in another room while an older nurse treats his own injuries.  
“Are you two close?” She asks as she inspects his ankle. Her hands make quick work of all the cuts he has.  
“Uh, yes, we are.” He manages to get out. He unties his jacket from his waist. Carefully, she places his ankle in a splint. It looks like there's a chance his ankle may be more than sprained. He glances at the door worried. He looks down at his feet and lets his brows knit together in worry. She hums and lightly pats his knee.  
“I'm sure your husband is fine, you're a strong lass, chin up now.” Wait.  
“Ah, n-no, we're- I- that is--we're n-not,” the words escape him as he fumbles with the right words, “he and I, uhm, we…” He trails off flustered. She smiles and takes his injured hand into her own.  
He'd never really established what he and Sol were, if he was honest. The opportunity never really struck. Or, they just couldn't be bothered to put a label on themselves. Sol wasn't really one for the conversation either way. His face flushes in embarrassment.  
“Oh, don't be shy now missy!” She laughs as she tends to the last of his wounds. It doesn't stop Ky’s face from turning more red. He can't be sure of it being from the fact that she assumed they were married, or for mistaking him for a woman. He places a hand on his cheek to feel for the inevitable heat rising into them. He was far too much of an exhausted mess to deal with it right now. The doctor steps out relieved.  
“Is Sol…” He trails off.  
“Your husband is going to be alright.”  
Again with that. “May I?” Before he could receive a response he runs to Sol’s side. His hand already resting on Sol’s own. He sighs relieved and rests his head on Sol’s hand. A wave coming over him as he pulled the closest chair to the bed. His eyes flutter shut as he rests for a little.

Sol wakes up staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar place. A warm weight on his hand. His body is all bandaged up and his wounds are almost completely healed. He lifts his head off the pillow to see more of the surroundings.  
“Ah, you're up,” a doctor chimes as he walks through, “Your wife was worried to death about you.” He didn't have a wife. He did fall twenty something feet with Ky though. Speaking of, where was the kid? He looks over to the weight on his hand. Ky is hunched over resting his head against his hand. His eyebrows are knit together in a mix of worry and something else. His blonde hair is down and splayed on the sheets.  
“What wife?”  
“Why, the one resting there.” He glances back to Ky resting.  
“We're not married.” Sol waves his unoccupied hand dismissively. The mere notion of he and Ky being anything than acquaintances or casual sex acquaintances would have him rolling on the floor laughing. Not that he's going to say anything of the sort to Ky actively. The kid already knows. He already knows they're not gonna be on friendly terms. Not now, not ever.  
“Ah, you're a couple of runaway lovers then,” the doctor starts, “what, her dad not approve of you?” Now that, was funny. Now that he thought about it, Kliff did say to take care of Ky. So, it could be considered as giving his blessings. He's not gonna lie about being an item though. He'd drop dead before he was anything with Ky. He shakes his head.  
“Then, a couple of travelling lovebirds sightseeing?” This guy wasn't gonna get off the couple angle anytime soon, was he? Sol shakes his head and removes his hand from where it was being used as a pillow. Ky groans at the action and readjusts himself. He's not sorry for doing it. His hand was getting numb.  
“Just a brat that can't quit being clingy.” He manages. Ky stops moving and falls back to a steady breath.  
“This kid is actually a guy.” He adds as an afterthought. His hand finds itself tangling in the flaxen strands when the doctor turns away. When worry melts from Ky’s sleeping face, he removes his hand. The doctor nods and exits the room. Now, it's just Sol and Ky alone.  
He's not bothered by it. He's been alone with in a room the kid before. It's not new. He looks back down at Ky sleeping without a care. Long as fuck lashes stand out against cream pale skin. Not to mention it looks like he's had his injuries patched up too. As Sol sits up, he can see the splint on Ky’s ankle. How'd they even get to town? There's the possibility someone found them on the ground and felt bad. But, there's also the thought of Ky dragging him here with an injured ankle. He knows which is more likely.  
Ky tries to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. His cranky huffs obvious of how great it's going. He jostles once more before Sol has had enough of it. He wanted to sleep today off too. He's not going to have the kid keeping him up with his moving around. Lightly he taps on Ky’s cheek. Ky grumbles half asleep.  
“Gonna move you on to the bed, sit up.” He quietly commands. Sleepily, Ky obliges. His eyes still shut and hair still down. Sol lifts him up onto the bed, watchful of where his injured ankle is. The kid is still light as a feather. When the bed creaks with the weight, Sol moves his injured leg onto the bed first. Then, brings the rest of Ky close. He wraps an arm around him and waits for the content sigh and shift to snuggle into him.  
When he hears the sigh, a hand rests flat on his chest. He looks down to Ky. Hair obscures his face. With his unoccupied hand, he uses a finger to brush away the strand. Carefully, so as not to wake him. Ugh. What was he doing? They weren't an “item”. No romantic pretenses. Just benefits. He didn't like Ky. He didn't.  
This was just him playing nice. The kid did probably drag him here. So he was just repaying the favor. No feelings. Just playing nice. Yeah, and he was just napping in the same bed because he can't do anything about it. If he took a nap, it's because he's tired. And, it's not as if he could move. He shifts Ky closer still.  
The light sigh returns as the arm around Ky pulls him close enough. Close enough just to breathe him in. His scent. The smell of earl grey and his skin. He buries his nose into Ky’s hair. Despite the protests of his own feelings, he's comfortable right now. He's content sleeping with Ky’s scent lulling him into sleep.  
His eyes blink closed as the he breathes in the scent. It hasn't changed much. It's comforting. Maybe he did feel something for the kid. “Fuck, I'm in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> *forces self to post bc it's been in my docs for months now*


End file.
